Sunday Morning
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: WINCEST És mañana de domingo y la lluvia está cayendo, las nubes envolviéndonos en momentos inolvidables.


**Titulo:** Sunday Morning  
**Autora:** Nati Ya-Chan  
**Beta:** Aelilim  
**Prompt:** 056. Desayuno  
**Tabla:** Big Damn Table  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Claim:** Dean/Sam  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Género:** Relación Estable; Realidad Alternativa; Romance  
**Advertencias:** Incesto  
**Resumen:** És mañana de domingo y la lluvia está cayendo, las nubes envolviéndonos en momentos inolvidables.  
**Total Palabras:** 1663

* * *

**Sunday morning rain is falling**  
_Domingo en la mañana y la lluvia está cayendo_  
**Steal some covers share some skin**  
_Infiltrándose un poco en la piel_  
**Clouds are shrouding us in moments unforgettable**  
_Las nubes envolviéndonos en momentos inolvidables_  
**You twist to fit the mold that I am in**  
_Te retuerces para encajar en el molde que soy_

_**Maroon 5 – Sunday Morning**_

****

* * *

Despertar con el sonido de la lluvia, durante una mañana de domingo, era una de las mejores cosas que existía, en opinión de Sam. El aire ligeramente frío daba ganas de enrollarse en la manta y no salir de ahí hasta que el mal tiempo termine. Mejor que eso aún es hacerse un ovillo debajo de la manta con un cuerpo caliente. Sam estira su brazo con una sonrisa buscando el cuerpo caliente que está allí. O que por lo menos debería estar allí. Suspira y se remueve en la cama.

Dean se había tornado una persona diurna desde que empezó a trabajar. Eso molestó un poco a Sam al principio, pues se había acostumbrado a despertar en los brazos de su hermano por las mañanas que no tenían nada que hacer. Además, Dean mantenía la costumbre de despertarse temprano siempre para no perder la hora en la mañana siguiente.

Infortunadamente, el espíritu diurno de Sam se marchó cuando empezó a estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo. Siempre aprovechaba la oportunidad de dormir un poco más para restaurar sus energías perdidas. Trabajar, estudiar y quedarse con Dean gastaba mucha de su energía, pero nunca se quejaba porque todo eso parte de mejor que tenía en su vida.

Después de todo que había vivido, conciliar el trabajo, los estudios y una vida amorosa era lo más sencillo que Sam tenía que hacer. La muerte de Jess, la de su padre, la casi muerte de Dean y la caza del demonio de ojos amarillos que parecía no tener fin hicieron a Sam cambiar su percepción de lo que era difícil de lidiar o no. Lidiar con una rutina era definitivamente lo más sencillo.

Sam nunca iba olvidar cuando todo aquel mundo casi irreal empezó a ser dibujado. Comenzó con Dean perdiendo el interés por la caza y ambos siendo encontrados por un abogado en nombre de su padre. El hombre mostró unos papeles firmados por John que les dejaba una cuantiosa y generosa cantidad de dinero. Después de eso Sam fue detrás del dinero y en menos de dos meses y algunos procesos legales, recibieron el dinero.

Aquello fue el chance que tenía para reanudar la vida que había dejado en Stanford, pero la posibilidad de dejar Dean solo hacía con que una parte dentro suya amenazase con romperse. Durante su momento de indecisión, Dean apareció con todas las decisiones tomadas.

"Vamos a vivir a California, volverás a Stanford y yo abriré mi propio taller mecánico." Sam sólo tuvo tiempo de asentir. Dos días después estaban en California.

Así que llegaron en California, buscaron un piso que diese la talla: dos habitaciones, baranda y lejos de Palo Alto. En dos semanas no sólo tenían su propio piso sino también muebles y un coche..

Sam nunca había visto a Dean tan feliz como el día en el que se mudaron a la casa.

La gran mudanza sucedió en aquel día en medio de una celebración bañada en mucho alcohol. La única cosa que Sam recuerda fue de una pelea estúpida que envolvía el control remoto y películas malas, y luego sólo a Dean encima de él y besos para quedarse sin aliento con demasiada lengua y poca fricción.

Claro que después de aquello las cosas nunca más estuvieron iguales.

Fueron muchas etapas hasta final aceptación de lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente entre ambos. La primera fase fue a el "No pasó nada", seguidos de inmensos silencios que nunca existieron; la segunda fue el "Tú me irritas y yo te irrito" seguidas de grandes discusiones sin ningun sentido; la tercera fue "Mira que tan gracioso soy" donde Dean se burlaba de Sam por cualquier cosa que hiciese, obteniendo como respuesta gestos obscenos; la cuarta fue "Soy un bromista grandioso" en la que Sam y Dean se pegaban mucho el uno al otro con el derecho a muchas discusiones; la quinta y última fase fue del "Me divierto muy bien sin ti", en la cual ambos pelearon y terminaron explotando por los celos de Sam.

Sin duda alguna la discusión acabó en la cama de Sam con forma de sexo salvaje. Muy salvaje.

Al día siguiente no hicieron nada más allá que dormir, tener sexo y comer. Hablar sobre el asunto iba a ser en día siguiente. Y así lo fue. Charlaron lo suficiente y llegaron a la conclusión de que iba a ser mejor dejar que las cosas sucedieran.

Las cosas sucedieron y después de un año y medio, aún estaban juntos. La relación que mantenían era lo mejor que le había ocurrido a Sam.

Sam balancea la cabeza y decide levantarse. Sale de la cama y va en dirección al baño, quince minutos después está bajando las escaleras y llega en la sala donde se detiene ante la conocida pared de fotos de sus amigos y ellos. Hay fotos de los dos con sus amigos de Stanford, los amigos del taller de Dean, Dean sentado en Impala, él sonriendo, Dean comiendo en un restaurante, él adormecido y de ambos besándose en la playa a la puesta del sol. Aquella última, la favorita de Sam, fue sacada por una amiga de la universidad que los encontraba como una bonita pareja. Dean siempre reía y estaba de acuerdo con ella.

Sam sonríe mientras se adentra la cocina y ve la mejor imagen que podría desear: Dean cocinando mientras tararea Led Zeppelin.

Silenciosamente, Sam se acerca a Dean y le abraza por detrás.

"¡Sam!", reclama Dean por casi dejar caer el sandwich.

"Buenos días," murmura San dando un beso entre la oreja y cuello de Dean.

"Buenos días," responde Dean rindiéndose mientras Sam traza una línea imaginaria con su lengua en el cuello de Dean.

"Guau, lo que estás haciendo se ve delicioso", habla Sam mirando la especie de sandwich que Dean está terminando de calentar en la sartén.

"Realmente espero que sepa bien y que te lo comas todo," contesta Dean sonriéndole a Sam mientras apaga el fuego.

"La única cosa deliciosa que quiero comer ahora eres tú," responde Sam volteando Dean hacia sí y comenzando a besarlo apasionadamente.

Era la misma cosa todos los dias, dos minutos solos y ya estaban con los labios juntos, las lenguas resbalando de una boca para la otra y manos deslizándose por el cuerpo, buscando piel para tocar e intentar satisfacer los deseos que tienen por el otro. Un deseo tan hondo que parece que podría ahogarlos en cualquier momento.

Sam aleja con un brazo las cosas que están encima de la gran pila de mármol, dejando un espacio suficiente para sentar a Dean sobre ella. Besándole, aprieta su trasero y lo estruja contra sí mismo. Erecciones tocándose sobre la tela y la cocina quedándose pequeña por culpa del calor. Eleva la cadera de Dean y lo sienta sobre la barra de la pila, saca su camisa, arrancando los botones mientras Dean no deja de tocarlo y dirigir sus manos hacia su boxer. Sam besa y lame cada trocito de piel del pecho de Dean, deslizando las yemas de los dedos hasta la hebilla de su pantalón, abriendo y sacándola junto de su boxer, haciendo a Dean quedarse desnudo delante suyo.

Sam le mira y le regala una sonrisa torcida al ver su hermano lamiendo los labios mientras se saca su camisa. Sam le ayuda bajando su proprio boxer y le envuelve otra vez con sus manos gigantescas y su lengua experimenta con recorrer su cuerpo.

De allí los dos pierden la noción de todo. Sam busca con la boca partes que calentar mientras Dean mete los dedos y la lengua en pedazos que puedan recalentarlo. Se vuelven un ovillo de piernas, brazos y lenguas excitados que necesitan de mucha fricción.

Sam sólo necesita de su lengua para hacer que Dean se derrita en sus brazos. Sam sólo necesita utilizar un poco de saliva y tres dedos adentro y afuera para hacer a Dean gemir y casi suplicar. Y la única cosa que Dean realmente necesita en aquel momento es a "Sam, dentro. Ahora. Tan hondo cuanto puedas". Porque esa es la única cosa que Dean siempre necesita y Sam lo sabe. Necesita que él esté tan hondo, tan dentro de Dean que empiecen a derretirse por culpa de la excitación y del calor de tornarse uno solo.

Antes de que Dean comience a implorar, Sam lo invade y le toca hasta el fondo, en lo más que su cuerpo y el de Dean le permiten llegar. Y Dean se retuerce, se contrae y se expande, susurra cosas inintelegibles y ruega "Más, Sam. Dame más". Siempre quiere más y Sam lo da. "Daré todo lo que me pidas."

Una gran explosión hace que sus cuerpos se sacudan fuertemente y estallen de puro placer.

Uno, dos, tres minutos y Sam pierde la cuenta de cuánto tiempo están en aquella posición en la pila de la cocina. Dean de piernas abiertas con Sam en medio de ellas, ambos aún respirando un poco fuerte. Emociones demasiado fuertes para ser controladas de inmediato por sus cuerpos.

"Sammy?" pronuncia Dean con voz ronca.

"¿Sí?"

"Yo... tú... ¿sabes?" Sam suspira antes de hablar.

"Yo sé, Dean. Yo también."

Y Sam sabía lo mismo. Aquello era una prueba más de las cosas que nunca serían dichas entre ellos. Como, por ejemplo, ese sentimiento que hace con que las otras cosas queden tan pequeñas y sin importancia en comparación de la imensidad de todo lo que ambos sienten uno por lo otro. Sam nunca podría llamarle a eso amor, porque esa palabra parecía limitar algo tan grande y que no necesita realmente de etiquetas. Sólo de sentir.

Fin


End file.
